


Vibrating underwear

by endlesshitty



Series: Teasing Tuesday (100 followers) [4]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, No Sex, No Smut, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Teasing, Vibrating Underwear, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: hi again! it was slash getting his girl to wear vibrating underwear and using it while they’re at his band rehearsals, thank you!
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Original Character(s), Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Teasing Tuesday (100 followers) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838557
Kudos: 7





	Vibrating underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 100 followers celebration  
> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

I’m imagining it had been a week when, for a reason or another, Slash went all out messing around with her in public places.

Today, he had convinced her to try a pair of vibrating panties that he had bought on Guns N’ Rose’s last tour.

She had agreed and they decided the best would be to try it around the band because in case something, somehow, went wrong, they were surrounded by people who were used to their messing around.

She had been sitting by his side on the couch, just chilling, when he, unnoticed by her, reached for the control on his pocket and turned it on.

Y/N jolted from her spot against him and quickly slapped a hand over her own mouth, preventing a loud moan from leaving her mouth.

“You good?” He smirked, kissing her cheek as she leaned back down against him.

She just hummed out, pressing her thighs together and fisting his large shirt in her small hands.

“Are you okay Y/N?” Duff asked from his place on the floor.

Axl was smirking at the couple, knowing the little gift Slash had bought on tour and noticing he was probably using it, considering the small remote in his hand that no one seemed to notice.

“Yeah.” She chocked out, faking a cough to mask her tone of voice.

The teasing went on through the entire time and Slash was pretty positive Y/N was going to murder him when they got home.

They were now leaving the studio and, as the couple followed behind Duff, hand in hand, Slash turned the vibrator to its highest, making her stop abruptly and lean against him.

“Give the girl a break, she can barely hold it together anymore.” Axl spoke behind them, smirking as Y/N looked at him with what the ginger could have sworn was the most fucked out expression ever. “Jesus fucking Christ…”

Slash kissed her temple and turned the vibrator off, which had Y/N letting out a long exhale mixed with a whimper.

“Don’t worry baby we’re going home…”


End file.
